


Wolf

by Concord_Queer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Abuse, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concord_Queer/pseuds/Concord_Queer
Summary: Roman Sanders is a hunter and detective. He heard of some wolf problems in a small town down the coast and the mayor, Logan Sewerd, called him down for some help. When he gets there he meets a man with beautiful blue eyes who was wearing a grey cardigan around his shoulders. Later that night while seeing what he's up against Roman sees a wolf with the same beautiful blue eyes. An accident happens and the wolf leaves with a wound on its front leg.The next day when he sees the man has bandages where Roman had accidentally stabbed the wolf. Today the man seems a bit scared of Roman now, but why?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Invitation

Roman sat at his desk and read over his mail. One letter among the fan mail and thank you's was different. It was from a town across the country in California and when he read the name of the writer he learned that it was from the mayor of the town.

_Dear Roman Sanders,_   
_It has come to my attention that you are a particularly good hunter and detective. My town has a bit of a wolf problem as during the night cattle go missing without a trace. I have looked into your work and I was wondering if you might be willing to help us out. If you wish we would like for you to find these wolves and see what they do with our cattle. We hope that you don't kill any of them as wolves are protected under law. We only hope to relocate these wolves to a safer place for them. If you agree please email me and I will set up the arrangements. If not I wish you a good day._   
_-Logan Sewerd_

Next to the name was an email address which Roman rightfully assumed was Logan's. Roman looked to his ceiling and hummed. He did miss going out on adventures and this big city no longer held his interest. Roman looked to the letter once more. "Sewerd," Roman read, "That's an interesting name." Roman looked up the meaning of the man's last name. Guardian of the sea. Fitting for a mayor of an ocean town. Roman moved away from the search and open up his email account.

_Greetings Logan Sewerd! You came at the right time, I'm looking for an adventure and this seems perfect! I would be honored to help out with your town's problem. I can't wait to get started on the problem and I am able to get there as soon as possible!  
~Roman Sanders  
  
_


	2. Arrival

Roman read the instructions he had received as the plane began to slowly decline in altitude. He would be staying with a man named Patton Lowell and his son, Virgil. Roman had looked up the last name earlier and saw that it meant "little wolf". Roman chuckled to himself, he was fighting a wolf problem and staying with a wolf. Roman put his phone back into his pocket and looked out the window as the clouds got closer and the plan got ready to land on the strip.

Roman stepped off and onto the ground. Exiting the airport with his luggage he called up an Uber to take him to the town. The ocean got closer as the ride got longer. Soon he arrived at the small town and so that he wouldn't have to pay more he got out at the town's border and began to walk. The man's house that he was staying with was thankfully on the outskirts so he didn't have to walk far. He knocked on the white door and waited for an answer. A man in a blue polo shirt and a cardigan around his shoulders opened the door and smiled at him. "You must be Roman! Come on in!" The first thing Roman noticed about the man that behind his black-rimmed glasses he had beautiful, bright blue eyes. Patton led him to the living room where a small boy, who Roman assumed to be Patton's son, was sitting at the coffee table and coloring. The small boy wore an over-sized black hoodie along with a black shirt and black pants. "Virgil this is Roman," Patton introduced, "He's the man I told you would be staying with us." Patton picked his son up, "Do wanna say hi?" Virgil shook his head and hid his face in his father's shoulder. "He's a bit shy," Patton explained, "Well actually it's more than shyness really."

Roman nodded and smiled at the boy, "Greetings Virgil, I hope you are well today." Virgil peaked up from his father's shoulder and then hid again. It wasn't much but it let Roman see the golden color of the boy's eyes. "Why what pretty eyes you have! I guess you must've gotten that from your mother, didn't you?" Virgil still his in Patton's shoulder but he nodded. Curiosity got the best of Roman so he asked, "Where is his mother?"

Patton shrugged, "Oh they don't live with us."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Roman apologized.

Patton shook his head, "It's okay, we were really just friends that decided to date because we could. Plus I'm gay." Roman accepted the answer and found joy that the beautiful man in front of him was single and gay. "So want a cookie?" Patton asked, changing the subject. While he wasn't too badly hurt by them leaving, Virgil was and he didn't want Virgil to think about it right now. He would have to eventually but it would be better to think about it when he could understand more things. Roman said yes to the cookie so Patton set his son down and went into the kitchen.

With Patton gone Roman wanted to befriend the child so he squatted down, "Hey Virgil."

"I-if you hurt D-daddy I'll kill you," Virgil said, not looking up at Roman but still very grumpy.

Roman was shocked, "What?"

"Hurt Daddy, you d-die," Virgil explained again.

Roman took in a breath and tried to think of what to say but instead, it came out as an awkward laugh, "Okay."

"Y-you think this is a j-joke, Princey? I have claws and I w-will protect my Dad!" Roman started to become frightened by the child, thankfully Patton came back with a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself," He said cheerily with a smile. Patton smiled at Virgil and picked the child up along with a cookie for his son, "You too Kiddo!"

Roman took a bite of the cookie and was immediately in heaven, "This is amazing! Are these homemade?"

Patton nodded, "Yeah I love cooking everything from scratch."

Roman ate some more and thought to himself, Cute face, great cooking, and a seemingly perfect personality, could this guy be any better?


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence and wounds

After a lovely dinner prepared by Patton, Roman helped with the dishes. He then put on his coat and went to the front door. Virgil's interest peaked, "W-where are you going P-Princey?"

Roman looked back at the small child, "I have work to do."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at him, "S-sure, work."

"Kiddo leave him alone," Patton said as he picked up his son, he turned made eye contact with Roman, "Sorry he's always suspicious of people."

Roman sent the two a smile, "It's alright," He made eye contact with the golden-eyed boy, "I promise that's it's strictly business." With that Roman was out the door. The sun barely hung above the horizon and all the nocturnal creatures would be out soon. Roman headed into the hills that surrounded the town. He had decided that this would be where he would most likely see the pack of wolves.

He explored the area just to get the layout of the land. The sun had fallen by now and the land was shrouded in darkness. It wasn't until it was past midnight that he first saw movement. He crouched down and he stared intensely at the creature. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness long ago. It looked to be a dog. The strange thing was that it looked to be alone. Roman crept closer. He had a collar in his pocket that he planned to put on a wolf if he was able to find one. It would track the wolf's movements and so Roman's job would be easier. Roman was getting close and he was honestly surprised that the wolf hadn't noticed him yet. 

He felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down and saw a black wolf pup. It had beautiful golden eyes that Roman swore he had seen before. The puppy growled at him and then released his pants to bark at him. Roman carefully picked up the pup as it would be easier to get than the adult. Roman took out the tracker and was about to place it onto the growling and wiggling puppy when the air was knocked out of him. Before he knew it Roman was on the ground with a snarling wolf on top of him. He stared into the intense yet beautiful blue eyes. Roman shook his head from the trance-like state and grabbed the tracker on the ground next to him. He moved his arm to attach it to the wild animal. The wolf noticed this and barked at him before grabbing Roman's arm in its mouth. Roman went to remove his arm from the very loose hold but the wolf growled at him. He was slightly scared but he had a job to do and this opportunity was too good. 

Roman tossed it to his free hand and went to attach it to the wolf. The dog growled and bit down on his other arm, this time hard and digging its teeth into Roman. Roman cried out in pain and tried to pull his arm away but the dog's teeth seemed to be stuck. Roman pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket to help pry the jaws open as he had nothing else to do it with. Roman opened the blade and when the dog saw the knife fear flashed through its eyes before that was replaced by anger. The wolf growled at him once more and lunged at Roman. Without a second thought, Roman tried to use his hand that wasn't trapped. The hand that had the knife in it. Roman's eyes went wide as he realized that his blade was inside the wolf's leg. The wolf's blue eyes filled with fear and pain. The wolf's teeth freed from Roman's flesh and the blade was taken out of the wolf. Roman tried to maybe grab the wolf so he could bandage up the animal but it was too late. The wolf was already sprinting away and encouraging the pup to keep up.

Roman put his blade away and picked up the tracker. The sight of the wolf's fearful eyes burned into his brain. Roman thankfully never went out on adventures like this without some small medical supplies. Roman wrapped his arm up and was slightly upset that he had ruined his coat, just a lesson to not wear clothes that he'd prefer to not be ripped.

Roman stayed out for the rest of the night but eventually, he saw nothing and it was too late so he turned in. Roman went back to his temporary home and went into his temporary room. Roman fell asleep with rays of light shining on his face.


	4. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: implied wounds

Roman woke up past noon. He stretched and sat up. The hunter headed down the stairs to prepare himself some lunch and was surprised when he saw Patton. "Greetings Patton."

Patton jumped up and whirled around, "Oh, um hi." Patton seemed more uneasy than he did the other day.

"How are you today-" Roman's voice drifted off as he noticed the bandage on Patton's upper arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh uh you know children," Patton faked a smile and tried to act casual, "They can be crazy and today wasn't an exception."

Roman raised an eyebrow at Patton, who was a terrible liar. "I thought you only had one kid."

"I do, I just work at a daycare," Patton explained.

Roman nodded, "So is that where Virgil is right now?"

"Nope, he's taking a nap," Patton answered.

Roman hummed and walked closer, "So what do you do for fun in this town? I've only been here a day so I don't know anything about this place."

Patton took a few steps back, "There are lots of places to go on walks around here. You can swim in the ocean cause it's actually quite calm here compared to other places. If you drink there's a bar downtown. There's an ice skating rink. We have a cat cafe."

Roman interest was peaked, "A cat cafe?" He had a cat with his last roommate and he was already missing the sassy animals. 

Patton nodded, "Yeah, I've never gone to it before and sometimes Virgil likes to look at the cats from outside but we've never gone into it." Roman kept that knowledge so he could go there later. 


	5. Cafe

Later came sooner than expected. Roman headed to the cat cafe. He smiled at all the cats and ordered himself a mocha. Roman sat down by a window and across from him, there was a fluffy cat in the seat. The cat looked up from its nap and acknowledged Roman before laying its head down. Another cat walked over and meowed at Roman. The detective was happy to reach down and pet the feline. Roman sat back up and the cat jumped into his lap. The friendly cat curled up and soon fell asleep. Roman gently ran his fingers across the soft fur as he thought about his next move.

He found it interesting how Patton had his arm bandaged in the same place he had hurt the larger than usual wolf.  **Just a coincidence** . But it was concerning how Patton had been so carefree and happy yesterday but today he seemed uneasy and slightly scared.  **He was just uneasy because of his injury** . But what could a child do that would hurt Patton to the point that he would be uneasy? **The children in this town are probably just wilder than normal kids.**

Roman thought about the wolf. He was assuming it was male as on average male wolves were larger and this wolf was no exception. In fact, it seemed much larger than every other wolf he had seen. The wolf's eyes kept flashing through his mind. They were so clear and beautiful. There was something about the eyes that drew him in. He couldn't stop thinking of them.

The pup had equally beautiful golden eyes. He swore he had seen those eyes before. Maybe in a dream or online. Either way, he was fascinated by the two's eyes. 

Roman couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the wolves were. It couldn't possibly be one wolf and a pup that was causing so many cows to go missing. Typically wolves were in packs but perhaps the wolf was pushed out of the pack. But why would it have a pup with it? If Roman was correct about the wolf's sex then it seemed highly unlikely that a male wolf would take one of the puppies with him. If it turned out to be a girl it could mean that the wolf was pregnant when she was kicked out. But it was early fall and the pup looked too young to have been born in the last breeding period. Another thing that was interesting was that on average wolves would have litters of four to six. But there was only one so what happened to the others?

Roman looked down at the sleeping cat in his lap and smiled. He was so confused but that meant this was an adventure. It was a mystery and he was going to solve it.


	6. Cursing

Roman headed back home when he finished up his mocha and was done petting the cats. He entered the house and sent a smile to the young boy how was sat on the couch with a teddy bear. Virgil didn't smile back. He pointed to Roman then pointed to the bear. He then bit the bear's head and pulled on it. Roman frowned and felt slightly scared of the child. They'd barely known each other and Virgil was already threatening to hurt him. He looked in the kitchen where Patton was cooking dinner. Not wanting to distract Patton he decided to maybe bond with Virgil so that maybe he'd stop threatening to hurt him. Roman smiled again and sat down in front of Virgil. "Hey kid," Roman greeted.

Virgil growled at him and hid behind his bangs.

"Is that your bear?" Roman questioned, trying to start some conversation.

"I-I'm going to f-fucking kill you," Virgil growled.

Roman eyes went wide, "Where did you learn that word?"

"The b-bar downtown," Virgil answered.

"Okay well, we don't say those words. I don't know what your dad lets you do but I'm sure he doesn't want you to say that. So how about you promise to never say it again and I won't tell him, okay?"

Virgil glared at him, "Fuck you, Princey."

"Why do keep calling me Princey?" Roman questioned.

"You l-look like of one of those dumb-fuck Disney p-princes."

Roman sighed and stood up. He walked into the kitchen, "Hey Patton?"

Patton turned his head, "Yeah?"

"Virgil keeps cursing," Roman informed. "I promise I didn't teach him any of the words! He claimed to have learned it from the bar downtown."

Patton sighed and turned off the stove. He walked by Roman and into the living room. "Virgil," Patton spoke in a stern voice, "I've been told that you've been swearing. You know that's not allowed." Virgil crossed his arms and huffed. "Do you need to be put on time out?" Virgil refused to look at his dad and kept on pouting. "Alright kiddo," Patton picked Virgil up, "You broke the rules so I have to put you on time out. You can't say those words because they can hurt some people's feelings and they aren't good words. There are many other words you can say that can help you express your feelings, just not those words. Okay?" Virgil gave in and nodded. Patton sat him on the stairs and told him how long he would have to stay there. Patton went back to the kitchen and continued to cook dinner.

To Roman's surprise, Virgil stayed there until his time was up. He thought with the child's rebellious behavior that he would try to escape time out. When the time was up Patton peaked his head out of the kitchen and smiled, "Times up kiddo." Virgil got up and headed into the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Now Virgil was acting well behaved which was interesting. He was just acting up but Patton got him to act well mannered.  **He must be a really good dad.**


	7. Talking to a Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of wounds

After dinner Roman had to go out again. This time he wore a t-shirt and jeans. He groaned as he looked in the mirror, it was not his usual classy style that made him look that much better but he didn't want to get any of the clothes torn again. When he left this time Virgil didn't say a word to him. It may have been because of Patton putting him on time-out or the fact that he was watching T.V. with his dad. The screen showed what looked to be brightly colored women with weapons and they were fighting something. Roman thought about it as he left. Kids shows always seemed more interesting to him than shows made for adults. He walked to the hills and waited for the sun to set. Just like last night, it wasn't until midnight that Roman saw a wolf and upon closer inspection, Roman could see a wound on the wolf's leg. Meaning it was the same large wolf from last night but at this point, he couldn't see the pup. Roman carefully walked towards the wolf and it was quick to sense him.

The wolf began to growl and bare its teeth. Roman stopped his movements and slowly sat down. "I'm not going to hurt you," Roman promised to the wolf. "Well, anymore. I didn't mean to stab you."

Roman tried to scoot forward but the wolf barked at him and continued its growling. The pup popped out of a nearby bush and barked at Roman. The adult looked to the pup and softly barked at it before turning back to Roman.

"It's okay, I just want to figure out what's happening. Just calm down puppy," Roman tried again. Roman reached into his pocket where he had a plastic bag with some meat in it. He opened it up and tossed some to the wolf. The wolf smelled it and looked back up at Roman. Right now Roman wished he had done more research before coming out again. He would have to do that tomorrow. Roman then got an idea. He pulled out his knife and fear flashed through the wolf's eyes. He threw it to the side and far away from him. "See, now I can't hurt you." Roman shook his head. "I'm talking to a wild animal, how crazy can I get?" Logically he felt idiotic for trying to talk to the animal but in his heart, it felt right, almost as if talking to another person.

"There's something special about you, I can tell. What is it?" Roman asked the wolf. Fear flashed in the pup's eyes this time and the pup began to whimper at the adult. The adult immediately looked to the pup and then glanced back to Roman. The wolf barked and then the two began to sprint away.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Roman called after them but it was pointless. They were too far away and they were wolves, why would they come back? Roman sighed and retrieved his knife. He stayed out hoping to see something else but they left no trace and there seemed to be no other wolves.

Roman begrudgingly walked back home and was quick to fall asleep in the soft bed.


	8. Missing

Roman stayed home instead of heading out again. He opened up his laptop and began to research wolves. At one point it was getting late and Roman was getting hungry. He hummed and decided to grab a snack before continuing. As he walked down the stairs in the dark Roman laughed to himself. "I hope Patton and I aren't the only snacks in this house."

Roman opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. He took note of all the foods that had written on it that it was vegan. Roman hummed, "I guess Patton's vegan." He shrugged. "Makes sense." In the short period that Roman had known Patton, he had seen how much he loved animals and so it didn't come as a surprise that he wouldn't eat them or their byproducts. Roman settled on eating some grapes. He popped the small, round fruit onto his mouth and thought.

Something felt off. He didn't know what it was, it was just something.

He finished a small bowl of grapes and headed back upstairs. He was about to head into the guest bedroom when he noticed the light streaming into the hallway from a door that was open a crack. Roman knew it was the master bedroom door, so Patton's room, and from how soft the light was he could tell that it was light from the moon. Roman felt his curiosity tell him to check in on Patton. Roman was never good at telling his curiosity no so he peaked his head into the room. He looked to the neatly made bed and furrowed his eyebrows. It was one am so why did it look like Patton hadn't been in bed all night? And where was the bubbly dad? Roman grew concerned. He peaked his head into Virgil's room and he saw no signs of the angsty child being there at all that night.

That was weird. Why would they be out of the house this late? Especially with Virgil being a young child who needs lots of sleep and Patton working at a daycare in the early morning.

Roman stayed up longer, only so he could see when Patton and Virgil got home. If they ever did. However, he only ended up falling asleep at Patton's dinner table.

When Patton got home with Virgil it was 6:30 am and the sun was rising. He told his son to go up to bed and once Virgil was out of sight Patton shook Roman awake. "Hiya sleepy-head," Patton greeted with a smile when Roman's head rose off the wood table.

"Where were you?" Roman sleepily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, I looked in your room and you weren't there then I checked Virgil's room and he wasn't there. I tried-" Roman cut himself off with a yawn. "I tried to stay awake to see when you got home but I guess I couldn't help but fall asleep."

Nervousness flashed through Patton's blue eyes. "O-oh, that's weird that you didn't see me. 'Cause I can guarantee that we were in bed last night. Maybe you check while I was in the bathroom or something and Virgil had woken up and got into my bed."

Roman opened his mouth to say how that didn't make sense but Patton was quick to speak again.

"So why were you looking into my room? Did you need something?" Patton asked.

Roman looked questioningly at Patton and hummed. "No, I was just curious. The house felt strange and I wanted to make sure you were okay and when I couldn't see you I grew concerned for your son."

"Oh, well, we're fine so no need to worry! You should probably go to bed, I bet a table isn't very comfortable."

Roman stood up and walked closer to Patton. "Patton I'm a detective, I can tell you're hiding something. I'll find it out eventually, I'm the top in my field so you know I will."

"Wow that's nice but I'm not hiding anything so you won't find anything out," Patton said quickly, panic clear in his voice.

"If you're not hiding anything then why do you look so concerned about me figuring something out?" Roman asked, going full into detective mode.

"Uh, b-because I just-" Patton refused to look at Roman and instead glanced around the kitchen for an excuse.

Roman back Patton up against the wall of cabinets. "Because what?"

"B-because I'm worried that Virgil might be having a nightmare! Yep, that's it! He has them often and I like to check up on him. I can't exactly do that with you interrogating me so I'm getting worried that I'm not there for my kiddo when he needs me most," Patton quickly excused.

From the top of the stairs, Virgil was watching. He made eye contact with his dad for a second and they quickly nodded to each other, which went unnoticed by Roman. Virgil gathered up all of his anxiety and used it to cause himself to start to cry. He ran down the stair crying quite loudly, "D-Daddy."

Roman quickly stepped away from Patton so he could tend to his son. Patton rushed over and picked Virgil up. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I-I had a b-bad dream," Virgil sobbed into Patton's shirt.

"It's okay, I've got you now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Patton whispered and held his child tight.

Roman looked down guiltily, he shouldn't have done that to Patton and because of it Virgil was suffering, well at least that's what he thought.

Daddy c-can I sleep in y-your bed?" Virgil requested.

"Of course kiddo! Anything to help you." Patton sent a small sad smile to Roman then carried Virgil up the stairs. Once inside his room, Patton sighed. "Thanks, kiddo."

"A-anything to help you," Virgil quoted. Patton smiled at his son happily. "Dad? W-what was he going to d-do?"

Patton frowned. "He was trying to reveal our little secret."

"Why c-can't we tell anyone?"

"We just can't tell humans. They wouldn't understand and then they'd try to capture us and do experiments on us. We'd be separated and treated poorly."

"I d-d-don't want to leave you! Please don't let t-them take us apart!"

"I won't Virgy, I promise."


	9. Apology

Roman felt bad for trying to force Patton to say something when there was nothing to say. It ate at him and interrupted his sleep. He heard Patton come back with Virgil from his job at the daycare. He took off his pajamas and changed into his typical classy and extra clothes that fit his personality perfectly. He headed downstairs and Virgil and Patton were sitting at the table. Virgil with a juice box and Patton had an apple. "Greetings Patton and Virgil," Roman said as he entered the kitchen. "I wanted to apologize for stopping you this morning." Roman now faced Patton. "It was wrong of me. I guess I was just too tired and so I was thinking less straight than usual. So I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner to make up for it?"

"Oh well you're forgiven but-" Patton looked to his son to start using him as an excuse but Virgil began to slowly shake his head as he sipped his juice box. "What is it kiddo?"

"I-I don't want to be a-around him."

"Virgil that's rude, you need to phrase it nicer."

"He can go f-fuck himself."

Patton sent his son a dad-glare and immediately Virgil looked down and walked over to the stairs. Patton sighed and held his head in his hands.

"He's a handful isn't he?" Roman asked.

Patton nodded and looked up to smile. "Yeah, but I love him."

"I think you could use a day off, and my offer for dinner still stands."

Patton thought about it. "I wish I could but I don't think I could find someone to look after Virgil-"

"Uncle Thomy and R-Remy," Virgil called from the stairs.

"Virgil you're no longer allowed to talk during time-out," Patton responded as he turned around in his seat.

"Are you just worried to leave him?" Roman asked.

"Well I've left him with my friends before but I just always get so worried about my little guy. He's my whole world and I just want to be with him every second."

"I may not know what it's like to be a father but I know that you're going to have to learn to give him some alone time and be able to have a life separate from him."

Patton sighed, "I know."

"C'mon, make today the first day."

"Alright," Patton caved after some consideration, "I'll relax." Patton pulled out his phone and began to type, presumably to ask Thomas and Remy if they could babysit Virgil that night. Thomas was quick to respond that he could and that he was happy that Patton was finally getting some time away from his son.

Later that evening the doorbell was rung. Virgil immediately perked up from his coloring of an emo Winnie the Pooh. Patton answered the door and two men stood there, one had naturally brown hair and the other had dyed his hair pink. Virgil ran over to them and was grinning. "Thomas and R-Remy!" He said excitedly. The one with dyed pink hair, which was Remy, smiled at the small child.

"Hey girl," Remy greeted. Virgil put his arms in the air, silently asking to be picked up. Remy moved his iced coffee to the other hand and picked Virgil up with one arm. Remy took a sip from his drink and they walked into the living room. Virgil looked at the coffee lover with pleading eyes. "You want coffee don't you?"

"Don't give him any, he'll be hyper," Patton warned him.

Remy rolled his eyes beneath his glasses and held the drink up to Virgil. "That's future Remy's problem."

"I have to take care of him too," Thomas reminded his boyfriend.

"We'll be fine, Virgil is well behaved."

"That's right." Thomas grinned at Virgil who was happily drinking Remy's coffee. "You're a good child!"

Virgil shook his head. "I keep getting in t-trouble for swearing."

"Where did you learn to swear?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"The b-bar downtown," Virgil explained simply.

"Why were you over there?" Remy asked.

Virgil refused to reply and instead took another long sip of the coffee. Remy shook his head and took away the drink, which Virgil pouted at. Remy turned his attention to the other dramatic man in the room, Roman.

"So what are you?" Remy asked. From behind Roman Patton quickly signed something in ASL. "- going to do tonight with Patton?"

"I was planning on just dinner, but maybe if there's time we'll walk around town," Roman answered.

"Well, you better get going soon! Have fun you two!" Thomas said.

Roman and Patton left but as they did Virgil started to whine. "Dad," Virgil whimpered.

Patton walked back into the house and hugged his son. "I'm going to be back, kiddo."

The two actually left and Virgil watched them leave through the window as he frowned. "They'll be back," Remy told him.

"I m-miss Dad, when's he c-c-coming back? Is it s-soon?" Virgil questioned.

"He'll be back before sunset, but in the meantime, we can have fun!" Thomas said to try and distract his best friend's son.

  
  


The town was small and so Roman and Patton just walked to the nicest restaurant in town, but that wasn't saying a lot for a town cut off from all neighboring towns. It was a small, family-owned Italian restaurant. Patton had recommended it as he knew the town far better than Roman. It didn't take long for them to be seated and Patton already knew what he wanted so he waited for Roman to choose. They ordered some food and started to talk.

In the conversation, Roman would occasionally throw in a flirty line. The conversation was mainly used to get to know each other and the more Patton thought about it the more he realized it seemed like a first date. After Roman had said something very obvious that he was flirting Patton blushed and looked down at his food. "I-is this a date?" Patton asked.

It was true. Roman had wanted to apologize to Patton but he also wanted to take the adorable man on a date. It had seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"I would like it to be." Roman shyly smiled. "You are so beautiful and from what I've seen, you're beautiful on the inside too. It's fine if you don't want to count it as a date."

"I-" Patton thought about it from a second, "I'd like that."

Roman grinned and held his hand out across the table for Patton. "I'm glad. I would think someone as amazing as you that someone else would've swept you off your feet already."

Patton took Roman's hand into his own and with his other hand, he messed with the sleeves of his hoodie that was wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't date a lot. Usually, I just like to stay inside with my kiddo."

Roman hummed, "So I have to go through Virgil to get to your heart?"

Patton nodded. "Yep!" Patton looked away awkwardly. "But I'm sorry about how Virgil has been acting towards you. Usually, he's too afraid to ever say anything mean."

"It's alright, he probably just doesn't trust a stranger moving into his house with little warning. But I'll get him to accept me!"

Patton smiled at Roman. "Hopefully."

After dinner, they were walking around the town as the sun was beginning to set. Roman and Patton had completely lost track of time in their fun. Patton was laughing then looked to see just how low the sun was. His laughter stopped and he gained a worried expression. "We have to get home, now." Patton began to speed-walk back towards where he knew his house was.

Roman picked up his pace to walk beside Patton who was surprisingly fast. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Uhm, you know how Virgil is afraid of the dark and he likes to be held while the sun sets so I need to be there for him," Patton quickly lied.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Can't your friends do that?"

"Well y-yes, but- Uh," Patton tried to make something up but he couldn't. "I just want to do it." Roman frowned but stopped trying to find out the real reason.

They got home right as the sun was dipping below the horizon and at first, it looked like the house was empty. "T-they must be putting Virgil to bed, I'll go see how it's going," Patton said and started to head up the stairs.

Roman grabbed Patton's wrist and stopped him. "Wait, Patton-"

"I'm sorry, Roman, goodnight." Patton turned around again and skipped steps as he continued.

Roman sighed in defeat, the image of Patton looking down at him with worry clear in his features and Roman swore his beautiful blue eyes were glowing.

Patton stepped into the hallway at the top and immediately a hand came out of Virgil's room and pulled him in. "Patton, what were you thinking?" Thomas asked as soon as the door closed.

"Going on a date with a human? You know you can't do that!" Remy scolded, usually he would be all for breaking some rules but this was the only one he would follow.

"I didn't know it was a date at first! But then he kept being really flirty and it was nice a-and-"

Remy grabbed a hold of Patton's shoulders. "Girl, you gotta let him down."

Patton frowned. "But he's so nice and hot! I don't want to break his heart."

"If you don't stop you're going to fall in love," Thomas warned.

Patton frowned and looked away from his friends and at the window. Patton shook his head and ignored Thomas's words. "The sun is almost down, you need to go back home."

Thomas and Remy looked out the window also and saw as the sun fell behind the hills. Thomas's copper eyes began to glow and his pupils changed to look like a cat's. Remy took off his sunglasses to reveal his emerald eyes that always had that black slit like a cat's. Remy made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like an upset cat.

"He's right," Thomas sighed. "We have to go." Thomas opened the window and hopped out of it, landing on his feet.

"We're talking about this when it's not so late," Remy said before sliding out and landing on his feet with no pain from hitting the ground. Patton watched as his friends left, he saw them running and then as they began to run on all fours. Soon Patton couldn't support himself on only two legs so he dropped onto all fours. Instead of being a human, he was now a large wolf with bright blue eyes. Virgil walked up to Patton but he didn't look human either, instead, he was a black wolf pup. Patton nudged Virgil to get into his bed and the puppy did as his father told him. Patton wasn't sure where Roman was in the house so not wanting to risk it he just curled up on the end of Virgil's bed, deciding that he would just sleep tonight instead of going out again.


End file.
